Netflix Night
by CriticsCubby
Summary: They have separate profiles for a reason. Does that stop him from continually using hers? Of course not. Short fluff.


**Netflix Night**

 **Disclaimer:** Does anybody actually think I own these characters? Because I don't. No money is being made and only a little fun is being had.

 **Summary:** They have separate profiles for a reason. Does that stop him from continually using hers? Of course not. One-shot.

 **Notes:** I just had to get this out of my head. I've never written MSR before so excuse any OOCness.

_

After a long day on her feet, the only thing Scully wanted to do when she got home was curl up on the couch, pop some popcorn, and finish watching that documentary on bees she started three days ago; she might still have a _slight_ aversion to the tiny creatures, but she was trying. She could practically taste the popcorn as she pulled into the driveway of their shared hideaway.

Unlocking the front door, she smiles in anticipation of the cozy feeling one gets when all nestled in the crook of the couch, covered in warm blankets. As the door swung open, the familiar sounds of Mulder milling about the kitchen greeted her; bare feet walking across wooden floors, finger tapping on the countertop while the microwave hummed and finally dinged. She loved those sounds.

"Dr. Scully, I presume?" Mulder called out without turning around, now-warm coffee in his hands as he closed the microwave.

"One day it's going to be Skinner standing here and you're going to regret not turning around before speaking." She says with a smile.

"Ah, but today it's you." He crosses through the kitchen and into the front room to greet her with a soft kiss on the top of her head. Taking her coat and bag from her, and hanging them on the pegs by the door, he can see that today has been a long one for her.

"Everything okay?" He queries, sipping his coffee.

"Just another long day in a series of long days, Mulder. I'm tired but I'm okay." She smiles and walks up the stairs to the bedroom to change out of her work clothes and into something more binge-watch appropriate; yoga pants and one of Mulder's hoodies sounded delightful.

As she ambled down the stairs, hands in the large front pocket of Mulder's hoodie, she could hear him typing away in his office. He didn't do much literal chasing of monsters lately, but he certainly chased down a lot of data about them; she definitely preferred the latter pursuit. She worried at first if the academic life would bore him. If chasing the truth from the front seat of a government issue sedan was something he would always feel called to do. Some days, she could feel a bit of restlessness in him, but then he would get an email from a professor across the pond regaling him with tales of a new creature or an old case that went unsolved and the fire in his eyes would be back; he would be back.

"I'm having popcorn for dinner tonight, so you're on your own." She called out, reaching into the cabinets for the hidden stash she stored behind some boxes of rice.

"We have popcorn?!" She couldn't help but laugh at his excitement level. She heard him get up from his chair and start to walk into the room.

" _I_ have popcorn." She clarified. "You can have anything else you want." He looked hurt for all of .5 seconds before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Hmm...' _anything'_ , you say?" Crossing to stand behind her as she opened the cellophane and put the bag in the microwave. His arms snake around her and his hands slide inside the hoodie pocket, pulling her gently towards him.

"Mulder.." It's said firmly but with just enough of a lilt to keep him from stepping away from her. She pushed the start button on the microwave, he had exactly ninety seconds left before she got annoyed.

"Scully." He answers, while nuzzling the nape of her neck. She had put her hair in a loose ponytail when she changed and he was taking full advantage of that.

"Mulder. I've been dreaming of sitting on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching Netflix until my eyes bleed for the entire day." The microwave dinged and she popped the door open, pulling forward enough for his hands to slide back out of the hoodie and cause his head to snap back on top of his neck. "Perhaps you could find some _real_ food for dinner and then we can discuss dessert..?" She offered, as she moved to pour the buttery-terrible-for-her-but-oh-so-goodness into a bowl.

Groaning a bit in only slight annoyance, dessert was better than nothing, Mulder walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door, and peered inside. Scully left the room, popcorn in hand, the sounds of Mulder rummaging through the fridge behind her.

She crossed to the couch, popping a couple of fluffy popcorn kernels in her mouth as she grabbed the tv remote. Setting down the popcorn bowl, she hit the power button and the tv came to life loudly; Mulder had apparently been blasting the music stations while she was away today...again. She winced at the sudden noise level and quickly changed the input to the BluRay channel. Silence returned.

"Sorry…" She heard Mulder mutter from the kitchen doorway, the look on his face betraying his amusement. He walked over to the couch to join her, plated PB&J in hand.

"What are we watching?" He queried as he plopped down next to her, leaving very little space between them. Scully gave him a slight side-eye but was struggling to keep the corners of her mouth from betraying her true lack of annoyance. She liked it when he was cuddly, she just didn't necessarily want him to know that.

Selecting her profile (titled "The Doc", Mulder's choice), she immediately realized that Mulder had been here. Again.

"Mulder, how many times do I have to ask you to use your _own_ Netflix profile?" The entirety of the "recently watched" section which used to showcase documentaries to be finished, The West Wing, and a romcom or two now showed nothing but various DIY TV series, several live concert videos, and, most recently watched...Ancient Aliens.

"You know, Scully, that show is chock full of inaccuracies. I think you might actually enjoy it." The words came out a bit muffled, PB&J now mostly consumed.

"Why exactly would I enjoy a show that even you think is preposterous?" She asked, dubious.

"The Truth, Dr. Scully. We will always be drawn to flushing it out." He answered, smiling.

"I see. Well, perhaps the next time you feel that I should watch something for," she help up air quotes, "'Truth flushing', you could just pull it up on _your_ profile?" She pulled the blanket from its resting spot on the back of the couch to cover her feet, holding up the side closest to him as an invitation to join in on the warmth. He accepted, sliding his feet next to hers on the coffee table and putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"I'll attempt to remember to do that." He answered, placing his now-empty plate on the coffee table. "So...if we're not going to laugh at the fallacies of the _fine_ television program that is Ancient Aliens, what _are_ we going to watch? Still waiting on the answer to that.." He stole popcorn from her bowl with zero notice of the furrowed brows and shocked look on her face.

"Well, _I_ was going to finally finish that documentary about bees I started watching the other day…" She didn't even have to look to know that he was already rolling his eyes.

"I hate bees." He sighed dramatically.

"I know you do." She patted his arm sympathetically. "But, you know Mulder, there's only about 30 minutes left...should leave plenty of time for dessert afterwards."

"You know, I'm starting to warm up to the little creatures." Eyes alight with that typical mischievous glint, he reached for the remote and quickly hit play.

Scully smiled, grabbed a handful of popcorn and settled in. Today was tiring, but this was good.

\- fin 


End file.
